


first shift

by larry_hystereks



Series: agents of the beach [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, beach au, lifeguard!grant ward, surfer!skye johnson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hystereks/pseuds/larry_hystereks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's grant ward's first day as a lifeguard and this surfer chick is drowning. </p><p>except skye is totally not drowning and is totally just tryna cop a feel on the hot new lifeguard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first shift

**Author's Note:**

> i was at the beach and was thinking of skyeward head canons bc these fuckers have literally taken over my life!!!!

Grant's lived in a beach town his entire life and has been to the beach a total of three times. 

Once in fourth grade to clean up garbage. 

Another time with a girl he was dating in high school who had wanted to go swimming.

And lastly, right now. 

His eyes cast out to the ocean and a wave crashes down.

He feels the urge to glare at it.

"Alright, so when the water's really rough or there's strong currents, we put out the red flag." Trip says. "The only people allowed in the ocean are like navy seals, you feel me? No old ladies or seven year olds are allowed anywhere further than ankle deep."

Grant nods as they walk towards the lifeguard tower. 

"Yellow flag means the waters safe, but not the safest. People can go in the water, but we have to pay extra close attention to the swimmers. You feel me?"

Grant just nods again.

"Green flag," Trip says. "Like today." He points to the flag waving next to the lifeguard tower. "Means we're smooth sailing. Ocean's good to go."

Trip looks at Grant and sighs.

"You a real quiet type or something?"

Grant shrugs.

"Just don't want to miss anything."

"Whatever you say, boss." Trip hands Grant the whistle he was carrying in his hand. "Here, take this. Only blow it if the swimmers are going too far out into the water. Swimmers can't pass the first buoy. Surfers can't pass the second."  

"What if there's a shark?"

Trip stares at him.

"Then blow the whistle, get everyone out of the water and radio me, or your other supervisor, Hunter."

"Do we get sharks often?"

"You just move here or something?"

"No, I grew up in town."

Trip just shakes his head.

"Okay, Ward." He puts a hand on his shoulder. "Any questions?"

"Uh, no?"

"Good. If you come up with anything, just ask Bobbi, it's her third year here." Trip says, nodding towards the tower where the woman sits. "I'll see you after your first shift, Ward. Try not to let anyone die."

He pats him on the shoulder and gives him a smile before he's walking away and leaving him standing there in sand.

Grant looks down at the whistle in his hand and sighs, slinging it around his neck so it hangs against his bare chest.

He walks over to the tower and looks up at Bobbi.

"You Grant Ward?"

He nods.

"Wonderful, hop on up."

He does so, sitting next to the girl.

She reaches out a hand and he takes it. 

"I'm Bobbi, folks call me Bob." She says, shaking his hand. She let's go. "Trip show you the reigns?"

Grant shrugs. "I guess so. It's a lot more complicated than I thought it would be."

Bobbi laughs.

"What did you think we did all day? Got a nice base tan and stared out at the ocean looking for dolphins?"

"No, no, I just didn't realize there were so many in's and out's."

Bobbi nods her head.

"I was a little overwhelmed my first day," she says. "But then again I was still a senior in high school."  

She smiles at him teasingly and he rolls his eyes, chuckling lightly. 

His eyes wander back towards the ocean. 

There's not too many bathers out today. There's an older couple swimming, a mom and her three kids building sandcastles at the shoreline and a couple surfers scattered throughout the ocean. 

There's a girl directly in front of the tower, paddling out further to catch a wave.

"So, Grant, where you from?" 

"Here." 

"Yeah?" Bobbi says. "I grew up in the city, moved out here when I started college." 

"Levittown?"

She nods. "You too?"

He watches the surfer that was paddling out get a big wave. She stands up on her board and starts riding it.

"Yeah, I'll be starting my third year in the fall."

Bobbi hums. "What're you there for?"

Grant watches the girl get caught in the wave and she falls off her board.

"Teaching, you?"

His eyes scan the ocean.

"I want to be a lawyer."

She hasn't popped back up.

"The surfer she was just-"

Grant points out at the water and Bobbi frowns at him, then looks towards the ocean, her eyes running along the surf.

"Shit, Skye." Bobbi mutters. "Alright, Ward, looks like you got yourself a first save. Grab the board and let's go."

Ward jumps off the tower and grabs the preserver, running towards the water with Bobbi close at his heels.

He gets to the water and dives into the surf, swimming out to where he last saw the girl.

It's farther out than he thought, but eventually he swims up to her surfboard. He grabs the leash attached to the board and gives it a tug, feeling the weight of the girl.

Grant follows the cord and dives under until he comes in contact with an ankle.

As soon as he grabs her, he swims back to the surface, pulling her up with him and getting her head above the water.

"Ward, you got her?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the shoreline."

He pulls the girl onto the preserver board and starts pulling the two of them back to shore.

By the time the two of them get to the sand, Ward's body is drained.

Even so, he pulls her off the board and lays her body onto the sand, getting onto his knees next to her.

"You know CPR right, you have this?"

He looks at Bobbi who's on her knees in the sand next to him and he swallows, nodding.

He leans his head down to her mouth, listening.

Nothing.

He puts his hands on her chest and just as he's about to pump he feels a hand wrap around his bicep.

He looks down and it's-

_What the hell?_

It's the girl's hand.

He looks back up at the girl's face and she bursts out laughing.

"What the-"

"Are you fucking kidding me, Skye." Bobbi groans.

Ward sits back on his heels as the girl continues to laugh. 

"I'm sorry, oh my god, Bob, I'm so sorry. I couldn't help myself." The girls says in between laughter. 

Ward sighs. 

"So you aren't dying?" He asks. 

She stops laughing for a second and looks at him, letting out a final small chuckle. 

"I can hold my breath for three minutes and fifty-two seconds, cheekbones. I'm fine." 

Bobbi groans again and stands up. 

"You're such an ass, Skye." 

The other lifeguard stalks back to the tower and Ward stands up. 

The chick looks up at him and reaches her hand out, and he sighs and grabs it, helping her up. 

She brushes the sand off her body and smiles at him. 

Ward tries not to let his eyes linger too long on her. The small bikini she has on is leaving very little to his imagination. 

"Nice save, by the way," she says. "If I was dying, you totally would've saved me." 

He smiles at that.

"Thanks." 

"I'm Skye, in case you haven't already heard." 

"Grant." 

She smiles at him and places a hand on her hip, staring out at the ocean. 

"Nice to meet you, Grant. Wish we could chat more but I gotta go grab my board before it gets sucked away forever." 

He nods at her and starts to walk back towards the tower.

"Hey, Grant!" She calls out. 

He turns around. 

"Next time, start with mouth to mouth." 

She winks at him and is back in the ocean, going to retrieve her surf board. 

He watches her go, shaking his head. 

What a strange first day. 

 

* * *

 

[what a surprise i made an aesthetic for this fic too ](https://twitter.com/hystereks/status/614571549450969089)

**Author's Note:**

> im making this a series :))))


End file.
